The present invention relates to a tracked vehicle including an internal combustion engine, an epicyclic steering differential driven by the engine and adapted to rotate the drive wheels, and a reversible auxiliary motor operatively associated with the differential for operating the steering of the vehicle.
In vehicles of the above type, the rotation in one sense or the other of the auxiliary motor which acts on an input shaft of the differential steers the vehicle to the right or the left with considerably less power loss than is typical of well-known traditional epicyclic or brake-and-clutch steering systems.
On the other hand, systems with such epicyclic steering differentials are quite complex and bulky and include a large number of associated epicyclic trains.